TL Central
Welcome to the Thundering Legion Clan Wiki Welcome to the Thundering Legion Clan Wiki. This is a unique gaming community and was envisioned by Junior Pastor Sean McLeod who founded the organisation in 2010. The purpose of this clan was to connect Christian members of the gaming community all over the world. Over the years, Thundering Legion has evolved to include everyone, including people of different faiths and orientations. During 2012, we are pleased to announce that we are now currently at over 500 active members in our community with out main games focusing on Star Trek: Online, Star Wars: The Old Republic and popular shooter, Call of Duty. Today Thundering Legion Clan is a diverse organisation, promoting a fun and productive environment for its members and enhanced socialisation provided by Teamspeak 3 which we use to communicate and organise our members. Anybody is welcome to join Thundering Legion Clan and we do not discriminate based on any factors, we are a welcoming and fun group with lots of different and interesting characters of different nationalities. Our main website is located at the following link. Legion Clan Main Website Thundering Legion Clan - "Promoting Equality through Love of Jesus" Application Process If you wish to join Thundering Legion Clan, there are multiple ways in order to do this depending on the game that you wish to join. The unique structure of our clan makes applying for membership easier then ever. Please refer to the following information below. 12th Fleet (Alpha/Omega/Psi Fleets) Star Trek: Online Our presence in Star Trek: Online is divided into three major fleets due to our large membership requirements. These Fleets are EQUAL status in the Clan and therefore membership of one is not better then another. However each Fleet has different location requirements which might help you when deciding which Fleet to apply for. These "Timezones" are based on the LEADERS '''of each Task Force and you are '''NOT REQUIRED to be part of the timezone for each Task Force. This is mearly a''' recommendation.' '''Location of Fleet Leaders' Once you have chosen a Task Force, you simple complete an application form by following the link below... Fleet Application Form If you are applying OUTSIDE Star Trek: Online, or doing a web-based application, please allow for 48 hours for somebody to contact you regarding your application. A member of the team will send you an e-mail confirmation of your application including details of the Teamspeak 3 Server which is REQUIRED in order to recieve a promotion. Once you are active on the Teamspeak Server either as a speaker or just as a listener, you will be promoted to the rank of Ensign and given your official Teamspeak name. Please follow the step-by-step post-application process below Post-Application Process (Teamspeak Designations) #Once your application has been accepted and you have joined the Teamspeak 3 Server, you will given the rank of Ensign and your OFFICIAL designation in the Fleet. #Your Teamspeak Designation will ALWAYS be given to you by a member of the Command Staff of your Task Force. It will always begin with the clan name, for example... TL #Your Teamspeak Designation consists of both your ingame name, or preferred nickname and your first real or preferred name. You are not obligated to give your first real name if you do not wish to. #An example of a full Teamspeak designation is as follows, for example... TLENS.Burt - John #The Rank of Ensign (designated as ENS in Teamspeak) will be given to you. As you progress with the fleet, at the end of each month, you will have the oppotunity of promotion. (Please refer to the Rank Chart for a full list of Fleet Ranks). #Your FLEET rank is completely different from your "In-game Rank" in STO... For example, it is possible to be a full level or "Vice Admiral" in STO and be an Ensign in the Fleet. #You will recieve an ingame invite to the Task Force via one of the Command Staff. Access to the bank and Fleet resources will be limited at first however you will have access to them more the longer you remain in the Fleet. #Congratulations! You are now a member of Thundering Legion Clan and are welcome to participate in all our Fleet activities. Jedi Covenant Republic (Star Wars: The Old Republic) Expeditionary Force (Call of Duty) Ships of the Line (Star Trek: Online) xii_sig_agentx.png xii_sig_agentx2.png xii_sig_captainfrick.png xii_sig_coralec.png xii_sig_edison.png xii_sig_edison.png xii_sig_highlander.png xii_sig_nos.png xii_sig_styx.png Category:Browse